


Драбблы

by Denshi_Alpha



Category: Area no Kishi | The Knight in the Area, Free!, Ryuuji - Fandom, Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime), 弱虫ペダル | Yowamushi Pedal
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Demons, Drabble Collection, Gen, Growing Up, Humor, Introspection, M/M, Multiple Personalities, Romance, Slice of Life, Songfic, Teen Romance
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-06-16
Updated: 2017-11-27
Packaged: 2017-12-15 04:03:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 1,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/845080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Denshi_Alpha/pseuds/Denshi_Alpha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Коллеция драбблов по разным споконам</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Area no Kishi, Сугуру/Какеру. Раздвоение личности.

**Author's Note:**

> На заявку "5-43. Area no Kishi. Сугуру/Какеру. Раздвоение личности. Две души в одном теле." в Спокон-фест @ diary.ru

Какеру смеётся над шуткой Араки.  
_"Лучше бы тренировались, и когда он наконец сбросит вес?"_

Какеру с восторгом смотрит, как Севен играет за национальную сборную.  
_"Я и ты, мы с тобой должны были быть на поле! Это мы должны были одеть синюю форму!"_

Какеру опять и опять ошибается, смотрит под ноги во время финта, теряет мяч...  
_"Чему я тебя учил? Так ты никогда ничего не добьёшься!"_

\- Сугуру, зачем ты так...- обиженно шепчет Какеру. Нет ответа. Только его сердце стучит все сильнее.  
_"А дай-ка я теперь поиграю!"_

Какеру легко отбирает мяч и в одиночку бежит к воротам противника.  
\- Совсем как Сугуру-сан! - восхищённо шепчет Севен.  
Она и не подозревает, насколько права.


	2. Area no Kishi, Xудший кошмар Араки

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Краткое содержание: см. название

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Написано на ФБ-2012 @ diary.ru

Уже несколько ночей подряд Араки снился Он. Но Араки не беспокоился, ведь для парней его возраста всякие такие сны вполне нормально. Правда, обычно парням его возраста снились девушки. Но кого интересовали девушки, когда в сладострастных снах Он манил и привлекал Араки?

Сны, как известно, подсознательное выражение того, что наяву человек делать не может. И только во сне Араки мог, не волнуясь и не скрываясь, нюхать Его запах и созерцать Его идеальную форму. Араки хотелось облизать Его целиком. А потом обмазать взбитыми сливками и снова облизать. Да и не только облизать. Во сне Араки мог позволить себе сделать с Ним все, что хотел.

Время шло, а сны становились тревожнее. Только Араки протягивал руку к Нему, как Он исчезал. Или Араки во сне бегал по всему городу и искал Его, и просыпался в холодном поту, потому что не находил. А однажды Араки снилось, как Он падал с небоскреба. Это было ужасно. Время, казалось, замедлилось, и было только бесконечное падение, и асфальт все ближе и ближе... А потом Он с кошмарным звуком приземлился!

«Тортик, не-е-е-е-ет!» – с криком проснулся Араки.

После этого он всю ночь не мог заснуть, смотрел в темноту и размышлял, как долго ему еще осталось до того, как диета окончательно сведет его с ума.


	3. Free!, Рин/Рэй

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Сонгфик на John The Whistler - Wild Wild Web

\- Рин-сан, нет! - Рэй выхватил свой телефон из рук Рина и, отчаянно краснея, запихал его в карман.  
\- Ты чего так стреманулся? Секреты там прячешь? - ухмыльнулся Рин, показав зубы. - Я только погоду хотел посмотреть, за своим тянуться неохота.   
\- Трогать чужой телефон это вопиющее нарушение личного пространства! - ответил Рэй, всё ещё по уши красный.  
\- Мы как бы и так уже его нарушили, - пожал плечами Рин. Учебник английского у них был только один на двоих, так что приходилось сидеть за столом плечом к плечу, иногда сталкиваясь локтями и коленями, когда наклонялись поближе к книге.  
\- Я извиняюсь, - выдавил Рэй и попытался отодвинутся, но Рин успел схватить его за плечо.  
\- Дёрганый ты сегодня какой-то, я же просто пошутил. У тебя всё нормально?  
\- Лучше не бывает! Но на сегодня мне пора! Спасибо за помощь, Рин-сан! - Рэй поднялся и Рину пришлось руку убрать. Он молча смотрел, как Рэй поспешно закидывал тетради в рюкзак, и думал, что хоть и давно они уже с Рэем занимаются то плаваньем, то уроками, но всё же он толком не понимал, что у Рэя в голове творится и почему он до сих пор с Рином так отстранённо вежлив. По крайней мере, он хоть не называл его больше "Рин-чан-сан", это вообще тупая кличка.  
\- Тогда я пойду, - попрощался Рэй.  
\- До следующего раза, - ухмыльнулся в ответ Рин.  
И только на улице, далеко от посторонних глаз, Рэй достал из кармана телефон. На заставке была фотография Рина. Рэй провёл по ней пальцем, чтобы разблокировать экран и со вдохом решил заставку поменять. На этот раз он чуть не спалился, нельзя было дать заподозрить о его чувствах!  
А Рин тем временем со смутным недовольством крутил в руках свой мобильник и думал, что хорошо бы заставку поменять. Акула, конечно, круто, но может быть, фотография его, или даже его вместе с Рэем было бы ещё лучше?


	4. Yowamushi Pedal, Мидосуджи, Ишигаки, демон!AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> На песню Ólafur Arnalds Feat. Arnór Dan - So Far

Демон повращал круглыми глазами и лизнул прутья клетки длинным, ярко-красным языком. Металл поплыл, но Ишигаки вскинул амулет, пробормотал заклинание и клетка вернулась в первозданное состояние. Демон усмехнулся почти по-человечески и сел в угол клетки, опять свесив из зубастой пасти язык. Зубы демона были очень белые и очень напоминали человеческие, потому смотрелись на его морде чуждо и жутко.  
Ишигаки посмотрел на амулет. Там запала оставалось ещё на пару заклинаний. А потом у них больше не будет возможности сдерживать демона.  
\- Он, похоже, голодный, - сообщил Мизута зачем-то, хотя и так было понятно.  
\- Если Дикая стая не появится сегодня ночью, нам придётся его отпустить, - сказал Ишигаки.   
Ихара нервно кусал ногти. Он изначально был против того, чтобы использовать демона, но другого преимущества против остальных охотников у их команды не было.   
За окном светлело. Восход близился, а от Дикой стаи не следа. Ишигаки последний раз обновил сдерживающие заклятия на клетке и бесполезный теперь пустой амулет рассыпался в пыль.  
\- Капитан Ишигаки, призвать демона была твоя идея, я считаю, ты должен принять ответственность, - гадко ухмыльнулся Мизута.  
Ишигаки дёрнул плечами, спину сводило от напряжения. Да, только в такие моменты Мизута называл его капитаном...  
\- Хорошо, уходите все. Я останусь и отправлю его обратно в его измерение, как только сдерживающие чары спадут.  
Упрашивать команду долго не пришлось. Ишигаки скоро остался наедине с демоном, который теперь ещё больше выкатил глаза и плотоядно облизнулся, наверное, уже ощущая, как заклятия слабеют. Сейчас бы самое время бежать отсюда, но Ишигаки не мог оставить демона на свободе, неизвестно, каких он бы натворил дел.  
С тихим комариным писком лопнуло сдерживающее заклинание, и сразу прутья клетки потекли, будто свечи, забытые у огня. Ишигаки начал ритуальный стих Открытия подземных измерений.  
Демон переступил через лужицы расплавленного металла и широко улыбнулся, вернее, оскалился. Он протянул когтистую лапу к Ишигаки, и тот понял, что стих закончить не успеет. Но тут с улицы раздался лай, свист и безумные крики потерявших свою человечность грешников. Дикая стая, они явились!  
Демон замер, прислушиваясь. Ишигаки тоже задержал дыхание. Для демона наверняка вкуснее тёмные души, ведь так? Сейчас демон от него отвернётся и выскочит в окно и расправится с Дикой стаей!   
Вот сейчас.   
Ну же!   
Ну!


	5. Yuri!!! on Ice, Лео

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> На песню Luis Fonsi ft. Daddy Yankee - Despacito

Когда Лео впервые услышал эту песню, ему она показалась... ничего такой. Но после пятидесятого прослушивания он понял, что вот оно! Именно эта песня нужна ему для программы в следующем сезоне - она одновременно глобальная и этническая, покажет и его корни, и его открытость миру, она одновременно простая и сложная, она выразит его чувства! После сотого прослушивания песня больше не выходила у Лео из головы ни днём, ни ночью. Он понял, что пора поговорить с тренером  
Всё ещё напевая под нос уже ставшую родной мелодию, на следующей же тренировке Лео сказал, что у него есть отличная идея про музыку для программы.  
\- Нет, - ответила тренер.  
\- Но я даже не сказал ещё ничего! - возмутился Лео.  
\- Ты уже неделю не переставая слушаешь эту песню, думаешь, я не заметила? Нет, Лео, даже не думай, не позорься.  
Лео обиженно надулся. Вот теперь он наконец понял чувства Джей Джея, когда тот пытался всеми правдами и неправдами впихнуть в программу ЖЖ стайл, но теперь было поздно. Ну ничего, если Despacito нельзя, то хотя бы у Лео ещё есть Harlem Shake, это уже классика, против такого тренер точно ничего не скажет!


	6. Ryuuji, Шино Рюджи, PG-13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Главная победа - победа над собой.

Мать об этом не знала, но у Рюджи в шкафу всё ещё хранился тот мяч, на котором отец много лет назад рисовал земной шар. Рюджи успел подобрать его, когда мать выбрасывала отцовские вещи. Теперь, наверное, в их доме не осталось больше ничего, что напоминало бы о нём, даже название на вывеске над дверью мать поменяла. Возможно, она бы разозлилась, если бы знала, что Рюджи сохранил этот мяч, но ему было всё равно.  
– Трудолюбивые немцы, горячие испанцы, техничные португальцы... – вспоминал Рюджи слова отца, когда тот показывал нарисованные на мяче страны. – И Япония. Её стиль игры предстоит определять тебе!  
И Рюджи сжимал в руках мяч, представляя, как весь мир оказывается у его ног. Первым шагом должна была стать игра в сборной.  
Вот только после той роковой товарищеской игры Рюджи понял, что ему в составе японской сборной не место. В чём интерес играть в такой систематизированный футбол, где главная цель – всего лишь не проиграть, а не победить? Каджи был неплохим футболистом, да ещё пара толковых парней в сборной нашлись, они были уж всяко лучше, чем дуболомы из школьного футбольного клуба. Но горстки мало-мальски приличных игроков недостаточно для победы. Испанцы были выше и тяжелее, они были более техничны и, что важнее всего, играли так, будто хотели заставить противников бояться за свои жизни. И Рюджи понял, что синяя униформа сборной Японии не его цвет, он хотел униформу красную, как горячая испанская кровь.  
– Я родился не в той стране, – сказал Рюджи, когда тренер Такахата пришёл к нему с приглашением в Испанию. Никогда раньше Рюджи не говорил такого вслух, но как только он это высказал, он почувствовал, будто с него спали оковы. К чёрту Чихо и её вечные приставания с поцелуями, эти эмоции пианистки самого Рюджи не волновали. К чёрту ресторанчик, на который мать тратила всё время, вместо того, чтобы поддержать сына. К чёрту школьный клуб, где его – его, самого Рюджи! – заставляют полировать мячи и ровнять поле. Важно только одно – выходить на поле и забивать, играть в такой футбол, который заставит соперников трепетать, а зрителей – замирать от восторга. И в Испании у него будет такая возможность.  
– Шино-кун, там ты будешь всего лишь товаром! – пытался урезонить его Такахата. Бессмысленно. Даже слёзы сестры и истерика матери не свернули Рюджи с выбранного пути. А уж Чихо и подавно не была для него аргументом, последний раз на прощание он поцеловал её из жалости, но мыслями был уже в Испании.   
Все формальности были улажены, багаж собран, последние неуместные и пустые слова прощания сказаны. И вот Рюджи уже был в самолёте, в неуютном кресле эконом-класса, упираясь коленями в спинку сиденья перед собой, и в голове у него калейдоскопом проносились воспоминания из жизни, которую он оставил позади.  
Впервые в жизни Рюджи почувствовал себя одиноким, Япония отдалялась от него со скоростью в сотни километров в час, за иллюминатором самолёта были видны только облака. Где-то там, внизу, оставалась вся его семья, все люди, кого он когда-либо знал... Рюджи тряхнул головой и с силой ущипнул себя за ногу. Боль отрезвила и прогнала минутную слабость. Он почти физически ощущал, как с него слетает шелуха уже ненужных ему воспоминаний о доме. Теперь начнётся новая жизнь, и первым шагом в нее была победа Рюджи над собственной слабостью. Он ухмыльнулся, глядя в иллюминатор. Мир будет у его ног!


End file.
